


Aeipathy

by robindrake93



Series: 365 PJO Drabble Challenge 2021 [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Swap, Drabble Collection, Erotic Electrostimulation, Multi, Oral Sex, POV Third Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Temperature Play, Vaginal Sex, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28524372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robindrake93/pseuds/robindrake93
Summary: A series of Percy Jackson themed drabbles featuring romantic relationships.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Connor Stoll, Annabeth Chase/Thalia Grace, Apollo/Percy Jackson, Luke Castellan/Dionysus, Luke Castellan/Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson, Luke Castellan/Paul Blofis, Luke Castellan/Percy Jackson, May Castellan/Sally Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Jason Grace, Nico di Angelo/Leo Valdez, Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Rachel Elizabeth Dare/Percy Jackson
Series: 365 PJO Drabble Challenge 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085612
Comments: 16
Kudos: 109





	1. (solangelo) Glow

**Author's Note:**

> _Aeipathy; an enduring and consuming passion._
> 
> Check series for more info.
> 
> Don't reupload/repost my works.

Nico was so anorexic thin that when Will fucked him, they could see the bulge of Will’s cock in Nico’s abdomen. Nico liked to rub Will’s cock through his abdomen, hand moving, expression zoned out as though in a trance. 

Will wondered where Nico went when he zoned out like this. He worried that Nico was thinking of the ocean. “Hey,” he said. 

Nico’s eyes focused on him. 

“Make it dark.” 

The shadows closed in on them. Will did not like darkness. His skin began to glow. 

And then, muted, they saw the glow through Nico’s abdomen. “Whoa,” Nico muttered.


	2. (valdangelo) Room Temperature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo warms up Nico.

Leo’s current life mission was to bring Nico up to room temperature. It had to be possible. 

Touching Nico was like touching ice; if you held on for too long, he was liable to give you frostbite. Leo didn’t like that. Which was why they were hiding out in cabin thirteen. 

Nico lay shirtless before him, blushing and avoiding eye contact. 

Leo used his inner fire to heat his hands and ran them over Nico’s chest. Even now, he was cold. Not for long. 

Nico’s breath caught. He moaned. His blush darkened.

“Feel good?” Leo asked.

“Don’t stop,” Nico pleaded.


	3. (apercy) Sunbathing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy likes to sunbathe naked.

It was days like this that Apollo loved being the sun god.

Percy lay on the beach of canoe lake in a secluded stretch of the lakeside. He lay on his stomach, a large towel between his body and the sand. The best part was that he was naked as a baby. His brown skin was gorgeous, his bubble butt perfectly round. “Are you just going to stare?”

Apollo laid over top of Percy. His skin was warm against Apollo’s, and smooth. He kissed Percy’s neck. Percy smelled like the ocean. “I was admiring the view.” 

“I hoped you would.”


	4. (dionluke) Teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke sucks Dionysus' cock.

Luke bit his lip, worried it between his teeth, until it was scarlet with his own blood. His thoughts were trapped behind his teeth. 

“Something to say?” Dionysus sneered. 

“I’ll suck your dick for that bottle of wine.” That wasn't what he was thinking but Dionysus didn’t need to know that. 

“Deal.” Dionysus raised his chiton, urged Luke to his knees. His cock was beautiful and hard. “Get to sucking before I change my mind. And watch your teeth.” 

Luke sucked Dionysus’ cock into his mouth, surprised that it tasted like wine. Hopefully it gets him drunk like wine too.


	5. (lukercyco) Voyeur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico likes to watch Percy and Luke.

Watching Luke and Percy sword fighting was like watching two people having sex. Except better.

Nico sat on the bleachers, squirming and trying to hide his erection. He couldn’t help but press the heel of his hand against the tent in his jeans. 

They’re so beautiful. Muscles rippled, bodies moving and thrusting in tandem. Sweat glistened on their bare chests. They move fluidly between serious fighting, play fighting, and flirting, all determined by the quirk of lips.

Nico panted. His body burned for them, to be fighting and maybe even fucking Luke and Percy. For now he waited and fantasized.


	6. (jasico) Lightning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason uses his powers on Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This contains electric play. Also, apparently I have a thing for people using their powers on Nico.

Jason’s fingers crackled with electricity, white hot sparks of power. He smiled at Nico. “Might as well use my powers for good, right?” 

Nico nodded. As far as he was concerned, there was no better use for Jason’s powers. “Touch me,” he begged. 

Jason ran a single finger down Nico’s thigh. 

Electricity flowed into him, danced in his nerves and heated his skin. Nico’s cock throbbed. 

Jason ran his finger up Nico’s other thigh, then followed the vein under his cock. 

Pleasure! Nico arched off the bed, cumming onto his stomach. 

“I guess you’re into that, eh, Nico?” Jason teased.


	7. (perachel) Slow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy and Rachel toe the line of sex.

Percy trembled as he slid his cock between Rachel’s thighs. His cock slid over her labia, gathering slickness, and against her clit. He was never more focused as he was in this moment. _‘You cannot penetrate her’_ ran through his head on repeat. 

Rachel’s abdomen twitched, her hips jerked. She never thrust up for real. She knew as well as he did. Her thighs trembled on Percy’s waist. Rachel moaned quietly, clutching him.

It was the slowest way to get off but also the most satisfying. They were so close to sex, teasing the line of pleasure verses eternal damnation.


	8. (lukercy) Riding Crop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy uses a riding crop on Luke.

The riding crop stung Luke’s cheek. His cheeks flushed with pleasure. His cock ached, leaked precum from the slit. He flexed, but couldn’t break free from his bonds. 

Percy gazed down at him, smirking, showing off pointed teeth. A flash of his hand and the crop struck Luke’s other cheek. 

Luke’s breath caught. 

Percy dragged the leather over Luke’s cock, gave it a light smack. “Look how pretty you can be.” 

The pain-pleasure made Luke’s head spin. He moaned, hung his head, and murmured, “Harder.” 

“Pathetic.” Percy smacked Luke’s cock harder. 

The shame and pain felt good. “Thank you, daddy.”


	9. (pauluke) Stepdad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy walks in on Luke sucking Paul's dick.

Percy opened his front door to see Luke on his knees in front of Paul. Luke was Percy’s enemy with benefits. Paul was Percy’s stepdad. He dropped his backpack onto the floor in shock. 

Luke was going at it with as much enthusiasm as he sucked Percy’s cock. He opened one eye a sliver, saw Percy, and pulled off Paul's cock. “Kid’s home, daddy.”

Paul saw Percy and his face turned scarlet like his dick. “I-it isn’t what it looks like.” 

Percy rolled his eyes. He liked seeing Paul flustered and weak because of Luke. “Don’t stop on my account.”


	10. (connabeth) Whipped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth whips Connor.

Annabeth was a goddess. She towered over Connor, ran the spiked leather tendrils of a whip over his bare back. “You’ve been bad,” she purred. 

It made his flesh prickle, nerves come alive, and his cock was so hard in his jeans. “I have,” Connor agreed. 

“You need to be punished.” 

Connor’s abdomen clenched. His heart raced. “I do.” 

The whip left his skin only to return a second later, accompanied by a crack and pain so sharp Connor couldn’t breathe. Annabeth whipped him two more times in quick succession. 

Connor’s eyes rolled back in his skull as he moaned.


	11. (lukercy) Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy bites Luke while they fuck.

The smile that Luke gave him was filthy, tongue poking out to lick his kiss swollen lips. Luke’s face was colored with a blush. Blood ran down his neck and shoulder from vicious bites. “Is that all you got?” Luke’s eyes were so dark, all pupils. 

Percy was the one who did the biting. He lifted his lip in a snarl, showed off his bloody teeth. He wrapped his arms around Luke, rocked down onto his cock, and sank his teeth into a bleeding bite mark. Love bites was a generous term.

Luke’s cock throbbed inside of Percy. He keened.


	12. (jasico) Mile High Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Nico have sex in the sky.

Nico was framed by the stars. Frost decorated his hair. The cold turned his skin pink. This high up, his breathing was shallow and the wind ruffled the fur on his parka. 

His boyfriend was always beautiful but miles above the earth, impaled on Jason’s cock and entirely depending on Jason not to let him fall, Nico was gorgeous.

“I-it’s like being asphyxiated without your hands,” Nico said. He shifted, clenching around Jason’s cock.

Jason brushed Nico’s cheek. He shifted his hips, rocking into Nico gently, with care. “Is that good?” 

Nico sighed, his eyes closed. “It’s good. You’re good.”


	13. (thaliabeth) Treasured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thalia fucks Annabeth.

Thalia thrust into Annabeth, drawing a moan from her. A tingle of pleasure went through her as the toy rubbed against her clit. The strap on was her new favorite thing; she valued it even more than the silver bow Artemis had bestowed upon her. 

Annabeth rocked back, fucking herself on Thalia’s silicone cock. She shivered and moaned. Sweat gleamed on her tan skin. 

Thalia brushed Annabeth’s hair from her neck and doubled over to kiss the back of it. She rocked her hips forward. 

Annabeth moaned. She clutched the pillows, arched her back. “Oh, gods, Thalia. Just like that.”


	14. (lukercyco) Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico takes Percy and Luke at the same time.

Nico loved being between his two heroes, Luke and Percy. Sometimes he couldn’t believe that they included him in their relationship. He was so lucky. 

Luke was behind him, Percy in front, their cocks were inside of Nico, stretching him so good, at the same time. Their thrusts were perfectly timed, a side effect from years of training together. 

Percy stroked Nico’s cock, hand too slow to make him cum. He alternated between gazing into Nico’s eyes and watching Luke suck hickies into Nico’s neck. “Beautiful,” he murmured.

“Beautiful,” Luke agreed. 

They sounded like fucking Nico was the best drug.


	15. (maysally) Oral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May goes down on Sally.

May lowered her head between Sally’s thick thighs and licked her wet cunt. She loved the burst of salt on her tongue, the slickness of Sally’s juices. 

Sally moaned, curled her toes into the bedspread. 

May pushed her tongue deep into Sally, until her lips touched Sally’s labia. She lifted her gaze to watch her lover’s face contort in pleasure. 

Sally arched into May’s mouth. She spread her legs wider. “Oh, gods, May.” 

May pulled her tongue back into her mouth. She lifted her head and kissed Sally’s clit. She sucked on it. 

Sally trembled and cried out in pleasure.


	16. (lukercy) Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Percy's honeymoon.

Percy knelt in the middle of the bed. He wore white lingerie, satin and lace, the kind of thing a naughty bride would wear beneath his dress. Which was exactly what Percy was. 

Luke stripped out of his tux to reveal the matching set, black where Percy’s was white, but with just as much satin and lace. His cock was already hard, bulging the fabric. 

Percy swallowed. He trembled with desire. “Come here, husband.” His voice was husky. 

Luke went to him, knelt on the bed, and kissed him deeply. He shook too. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.”


	17. (percico) Body Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Percy accidentally swap bodies...and Nico had a toy inside of him.

Nico wasn’t expecting for a body swap to happen. If he’d have known he would never have left the toy inside himself. As they sat across from each other, Nico prayed that Percy wouldn’t notice. 

Nico saw the moment Percy realized that something was...off. He watched the cycle of pleasure-surprise-confusion flit across his own face. Percy looked down at himself and then at Nico, a question on his face. 

Nico didn’t know what his expression looked like or what he was giving away but slowly Percy began to blush. 

“Is there something inside of you?” 

“Actually, it’s inside _you_.”


	18. (lukercy) Humping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy gets worked up while fighting with Luke.

Percy always got rock hard when he fought. Luke only had to look at Percy and his penis stiffened. But when they were training, it got more intense. 

Percy had to fight through the haze of arousal. He lost a lot. 

Luke disarmed and tripped him. Then he pounced, pinning Percy. 

One of Luke‘s legs slipped between his thighs, rubbed against his penis. Percy’s cries morphed from outrage to pleasure. Don’t hump his leg! But Percy did. It felt so good. 

Luke let Percy hump him until he came, panting in Percy’s ear, “It’s normal to get excited during fights.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to request characters in a scenario.


End file.
